Happy Birthday Kashi
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A tribute to Kakashi's birthday. "Make a wish..."


Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: NC-17! Of course! This is a tribute for Kakashi's birthday ;)

* * *

Kakashi entered the apartment, sighing as he toed off his sandals and slipped off his flak jacket and hitai ate that started to feel uncomfortable. Saying that it was a long day, sounds like an understatement. He wanted to keep his birthday, well, a secret, it really wasn't that big of a deal. But then again, Gai had a big mouth which then triggered a chain of events that even involved Naruto treating him to ramen. Though he suspected that it was mostly to sneak a peek at his face. He groaned; he just wanted to take a shower and sleep. He sighed and slipped off his mask, the thought of sleep made him want to skip the shower. He walked into the kitchen and froze when he found Iruka giving him an innocent smile and holding a light, mocha colored, round cake that had a single lit candle placed on top. All thoughts of sleep and showering fled as a smile tugged on his uncovered lips and he looked at his lover, "If I would have known that you were hiding out in my apartment, I would have come home _hours _ago."

Iruka chuckled, "Naruto did a good job at keeping you away, though."

Kakashi chuckled and raised his eyebrows when Iruka started singing.

"_Happy birthday to you,_" Iruka smiled brightly at the older man, "_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear 'Kashi,_" he softly chuckled and moved closer, "_Happy Birthday, to you." _His smiled softened, "Make a wish," he said softly.

Kakashi grinned and pulled his lover closer, placing a hand on the small of the younger man's back, "A wish?"

Iruka managed to balance the cake in one hand behind Kakashi, while the other came to rest on his lover's chest. He gave the older man a loving smile and nodded, "A wish."

Kakashi hummed and leaned in, brushing his lips against the younger man's, feeling them part against his. He sealed their lips together in a tender, lingering kiss and pulled away enough to look at his blushing lover's face, "But I already have what I want."

Iruka felt his blush grow hotter, but he smiled regardless, "And what is that, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi grinned and gave his lover another kiss, "What do you think?"

Iruka nearly – _nearly _– dropped the cake as Kakashi locked him in a deep kiss, their tongues teasing and caressing. He broke the kiss, breathless, when the cake threatened to become unbalanced, "There must be something…," he said softly and pulled away to bring the cake forward, "Something you want to wish for."

Kakashi tilted his head and grinned before blowing out the candle with a puff of air.

Iruka grinned, "What did you wish for?"

Kakashi quirked a silver brow and swiped a bit of frosting from the cake and smeared it on the horizontal scar adorning his lover's nose, "I can't tell, or it won't come true," he whispered and licked off the mocha frosting he smeared on. He hummed in approval and licked his lips, "Coffee flavored."

Iruka blushed and nodded. A pale hand took the cake from his and set it on the counter before it wrapped around him and pulled him closer, "Do you want your present?"

Kakashi grinned and leaned in to kiss at his lover's tan neck, "I'm already having it."

Iruka flushed and softly moaned as the soft lips nipped and sucked under his earlobe and warm hands snaked into his shirt and followed the curve of his spine. He felt Kakashi break the kiss and he followed the mismatched gaze to the cake and blushed hotter when Kakashi leered at him.

"You know," Kakashi drawled and grinned, "The cake would take so much better on you."

Iruka glanced at the fridge, "Uh…there's extra frosting in the fridge -," he was interrupted by a growl and lips clamping over his and engaging him in a searing kiss that took his breath away.

Kakashi moaned as hands snaked into his shirt and tugged. He reluctantly broke the kiss long enough for Iruka to pull off the dark fabric, taking the opportunity to slip off the younger man's jersey. He dipped his hands into the younger man's pants and growled when Iruka arched towards him. He maneuvered them and walked forward as he locked his lover in another heated kiss.

Iruka's back met the mattress and felt Kakashi begin to undo his pants, "W-wait."

Kakashi looked up and Iruka rolled them over. He grinned up at the younger man and quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me?" Iruka asked softly, a grin on his lips as he let his fingers ghost over the evident bulge in the older man's pants.

Kakashi grinned in response.

Iruka undid the older man's pants and freed the erect member. He tugged the dark pants down past the slender hips and leaned down to kiss just below the navel. He felt a hand move to his hair and his hair became undone, making it fan out and brush against the taut abdomen under him. He grinned and gave the erect member a long lick from base to tip.

Kakashi's hips bucked when Iruka's lips wrapped around him, enveloping him in a wet heat that sent a pulse up his spine, "Ahhh, Ruru," he moaned, feeling his lover's tongue massage his length as the tan hands tugged his pants further down. "Gods, Iruka," he propped himself up on an elbow and groaned when chocolate eyes locked with his.

Iruka grinned as he bobbed his head, and dragged his teeth along the length of his lover's member. He hummed as fingers tangled in his hair and lightly tugged. He pulled away making the pale hips arch toward him and crawled off the bed and undid his pants, giving a small show for his attentive lover as he let them drop to the floor for him to step out of. He completely ridded his lover's pants and straddled the pale hips.

Kakashi groaned as he smoothed his hands over the tan thighs, spreading them wider over his, planting his hands on the tan hips and pulling his lover's pelvis flush against his, earning him a soft whimper, "Iruka," he purred and watched as the younger man reached over to the nightstand and retrieved the tube of lube. He shivered and moaned as Iruka slicked his member, giving him a firm squeeze before he positioned himself and began to impale himself on his aching flesh. He steadied his lover, slowly thrusting up into him, making his lover gasp and pushed his hips down. He moaned and gripped the tan hips when he became fully seated, and Iruka rolled his hips, grinding down onto him, "Gods, Ruru."

Iruka nearly yelped when Kakashi rolled them over and began to thrust into him, "O-oh gods." He moaned as Kakashi hooked a one of his legs over his shoulder and slid in even deeper, "Oh – 'Kashi."

Kakashi growled and circled his hips, making Iruka cry out and arch his back. A grin spread on his lips, _A happy birthday indeed_ – his mussing was derailed when Iruka looked up at him and pulled him down to meet him a deep, sensual kiss. He smoothed a hand down the firm tan chest, tweaking a dark nipple, making Iruka moan and whimper into the kiss. He raked his fingers down and splayed his hand on his lover's navel, feeling the muscles contract under the tan skin, "Gods," he breathed and the free tan leg wrapped around his waist. He moaned and followed the tan thigh to the knee and snapped his hips forward.

Iruka cried out, throwing his head back as the sharp thrust met his prostate head on, "Kakashi -," he panted for air, rocking his hips against his lover's thrust, feeling the rigid length press and push against his prostate. He threaded his fingers into the silver locks, his fingers curling around the back of the older man's neck.

Kakashi moaned and wrapped his hand around the sobbing member in between them, circling the tip with his thumb, smearing the drops of precum. His eyes were locked on the flushed face of his lover, lips parted for pants and gasps of air, moans of pleasure vibrating through his throat, the fingers in his hair tightened and loosening their grip, "Iruka," he breathed, "Love." He swallowed Iruka's cry of pleasure as the younger man came, hard, in his hand, the resulting contraction making him break the kiss with a gasp, pulling him off the edge as his orgasm claimed him, filling his lover with his seed. He buried his face into Iruka's neck as their hips continued to roll against each other, feeling the inner muscles twitch and massage him, milking him. He let the tan leg hooked on his shoulder drop to his elbow and around his waist. Arms wrapped around him and welcomed him to collapse against the younger man's body, "Hmm, Ruru," he purred as the fingers in his hair massaged his scalp.

Iruka chuckled and kissed a pale cheek, "Happy Birthday, 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and pressed a kiss on the nape of his lover's neck. He pushed himself up on his arms and grinned down at the younger man, "How about some cake?"

Iruka chuckled and sighed as Kakashi climbed off the bed and made a trip into the bathroom, returning with a damp towel. He smiled as the older man cleaned his stomach and thighs, chuckling as soft lips kissed his now clean navel.

Kakashi helped his lover out of bed and took a tan hand into his and led him into the kitchen. He watched, letting his eyes roam over exposed tan skin, as Iruka moved to the cupboard and retrieved a pair of plates, forks and a knife. Iruka smiled and handed him the knife and he went ahead and cut a rather big piece and served it on a plate. Kakashi took a forkful and offered it to Iruka who pressed himself close and took the piece off the fork, smiling when Iruka hummed. He took a bite of the cake and hummed, "This is really good, Iruka."

Iruka blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Kakashi took another forkful, "Is this pudding in the middle?"

Iruka nodded, "Vanilla pudding."

Kakashi looked at the younger man, "I love you."

Iruka chuckled and took the offered piece of cake. He wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and smiled as Kakashi took another bite with enthusiasm.

They ate the shared piece of cake and put the rest of it away in the fridge. Iruka chuckled as arms wrapped around his waist from behind and maneuvered him back towards the bedroom.

"I don't think I've had enough of my present," Kakashi purred into his lover's ear before kissing just under the earlobe. "Thank you, Iruka," he whispered and the younger man turned his head to look at him.

"For what, love?"

Kakashi smiled, "For making this the best birthday I've ever had."

Iruka smiled and leaned his head back, meeting his lover's lips with a sweet, tender kiss, "I'm glad."

Kakashi cupped his lover's jaw and sealed their lips with another passionate kiss. It was this man that made this day better than the rest, this man that chuckled and laugh as his back met he bed, this man that held so much love for him, and that he loves so much. It was Iruka. The cake? It was a bonus.

"_I wish…that you'll stay with me for as long as forever is for us."_


End file.
